Concrete Angel
by little princess of mercury
Summary: A song fic dedicated to one of the scouts that has had it tough.


Concrete Angel

A.N. I got the idea to use this song for a song-fic since we all know that for a long time Hotaru was not happy. I know that I twisted the way things happened a little bit but the meaning is still clear. I also mixed up the anime and the manga in this since in the show she stayed with Doctor Tomoe and in the Manga she ended up living with Armara and Michelle. I am still working on my other story but I do not know when I will have the next chapter in. Sorry for those of you that have been waiting so long to read the next part. I am also re-writing the first to chapters so I will update soon.

Disclaimer: I do not have the pleasure of owning Sailor moon.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed_

_Nobody knows what she's holding back,_

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday_

_She has the bruises with the linen and lace,_

Hotaru Tomoe went to Juuban elementary school just like she always did with the same boring uniform and the same briefcase. The only difference was that she had several new bruises, but this was nothing new to her but she always had an excuse for if she was ever asked. She never confided in anybody and no one ever talked to her.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,_

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm,_

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

Ms. Haruna walked down the rows of students passing back their work. When she gets to her favorite student Hotaru she stopped just like she did every day. She never asked Hotaru about the bruises but she had written on Hotaru's paper 'If you ever need someone to talk to know that I am here for you.'(AN: I know she doesn't normally do that but I thought that it would be good to have.) Hotaru smiled at her teacher in thanks.

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she cares as above_

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel_

At Lunch while she was drawing in her notebook a shadow appeared over her book. She looked up and saw Rini Tuskino standing over her. Rini smiled at Hotaru and they started talking. She found out that they were neighbors and they talked all of Lunch and when they were walking home.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

_The neighbors hear but they turn out the light_

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

_When morning comes it will be too late_

That night she and Rini were talking through the windows when her father came in and started beating her and telling her how worthless she was. Rini turned out her light and called the police and her mother. When the police arrived they found Hotaru's body and arrested her father. What they didn't see was the two people standing in the shadows with a bundle in their arms.

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she cares as above_

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel_

In the shadows Sailor Moon stood with a baby in her arms and Sailor Mini-moon next to her. "Rini if you hadn't seen that she was the legendary sailor of Saturn then there would not have been a chance to save her." Sailor Moon said while looking down at the baby girl that she held in her arms. The baby girl had black hair and had the purple symbol for Saturn on her forehead. Rini looked at Hotaru and said "We will always remain friends even if you don't remember when you are older.

_A statue stands in a shaded place_

_An angel girl with an upturned face_

_A name is written on a polished rock_

_A broken heart that the world forgot_

Rini attended the funeral with her class mates and the other sailors though they were in their civilian forms. They all planted flowers at the angel shaped tombstone though they knew that Hotaru Tomoe though now she was being called Hotaru Tenoe now that she was in the care of two of her fellow outer scouts Uranus and Neptune. Serena and Darien, Rini's parents in about a century placed a gold rose and a white rose.

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she cares as a bird_

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel_

Armara and Michelle, Hotaru's new family took her all over the world while they traveled. They swore that they would never harm the young soldier as they both new that she had suffered in both this life time and in her last. Before they could leave however Serena gave the young girl a gift. "If you should ever forget that there are people in this would this locket will remind you that there is." She then placed a silver locket with the Saturn symbol on it around Hotaru's head. Inside the locket was a picture of Armara and Michelle. "As you meet with us all again we will each appear in the picture." She then told Armara and Michelle to take care of her and protect her as best that they could and that it was a royal order.


End file.
